The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fluid containing volumes, and more particularly to a fluid level sensor system, as well as a method of measuring a fluid level.
It is typically advantageous to measure relatively static fluid levels in a variety of fluid containing volumes. Numerous approaches have been employed to measure fluid levels and have traditionally consisted of mechanical devices, such as a float connected to a potentiometer. A float rides on an upper surface of fluid in the fluid containing volume and is typically connected to one end of a pivot arm, while another end of the pivot arm typically includes a wiper mechanism. The wiper mechanism brushes against a resistive strip when the pivot arm moves due to changes in fluid level. Resistance of the resistive strip changes when the wiper mechanism moves, with the resistance displayed on an indicator to indicate the fluid level. Mechanical components are prone to wearing and failure due to the moving nature of the mechanical components, as well as interaction with associated mechanical parts.